


Inktober 15 - Grievous veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Godemichés, Inktober, M/M, Prisonnier de l'ennemi, Torture douteuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand on est prisonnier d'une armée de droïdes dont le général est à peine moins robotique, il y a des tortures auxquelles on ne s'attend pas





	Inktober 15 - Grievous veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan ronchonna dans sa barbe. Il avait été capturé par les troupes de Grievous. Au moins il ne risquait pas de subir les derniers outrages, comme la mécanique du cyborg laissait clairement voir que cette partie n'avait pas été conservée. Et tout le reste de son armée était constituée de droïdes. Mais il doutait que les interrogatoires soient agréables pour autant.

Il était donc déterminé à supporter toutes les douleurs physiques que ses bourreaux lui infligeraient lorsque Grievous finit par lui rendre visite avec un mystérieux sac.

\- Keuf-nobi. Et si on s'amusait un peu ? Kof-kof.

Hm, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir un autre bourreau ? C'était amusant cinq minutes de constater que le commandant ennemi semblait à la limite de cracher ses poumons - vu leur état à l'oreille, on se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été remplacés également - mais s'il devait supporter les râles et les quintes de toux pendant tout un interrogatoire, ça allait vite devenir insupportable.

Cependant il s'inquiéta rapidement pour autre chose comme Grievous sortait de son sac... des **godemichés !?** Force, il savait que le cyborg était à moitié dérangé, mais il avait surtout montré son goût pour le massacre jusqu'à présent. Obi-Wan tenta de se défendre mais difficile en étant menotté et coupé de la Force. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve à sa merci et à moitié nu. Son infériorité numérique en termes d'appendices préhensibles n'aidait pas.

Grievous faisait bon usage de ses quatre bras. L'un maintenait Obi-Wan par la nuque, un deuxième le masturbait - ce qui était aussi douloureux que source de plaisir avec les griffes métalliques qui composaient ses mains - et les deux restant jouaient avec des godes aux deux extrémités de son corps. À chaque fois que l'un touchait sa prostate, Obi-Wan manquait de s'étouffer avec l'autre qui lui fourrait la bouche.

À sa grande honte, Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier en partie les administrations. La guerre ne lui avait guère laissé le temps pour se détendre dernièrement, et même quand il avait un moment pour lui, il était souvent trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que dormir. Alors les éclats de plaisir qui transperçaient son corps le touchaient particulièrement et il ne put s'empêcher de cesser de lutter contre, chassant au contraire après le plaisir ultime, et perdu dans celui-ci au point de ne presque plus entendre son agresseur tousser.

Finalement il éjacula entre les griffes mécaniques et les attouchements cessèrent, le laissant retomber sur le sol de sa cellule. Perdu dans le plaisir post-orgasmique, il entendit à peine Grievous s'étrangler à moitié en riant de son état pathétique, avant de quitter la cellule en promettant de revenir s'occuper de lui.

Obi-Wan espérait que ses troupes ne tarderaient pas à venir à son secours. Il n'avait pas envie que Grievous continue à s'amuser avec lui. L'humiliation était dure pour sa pauvre fierté. Pourvu que le général n'ait pas pris de holofilm ! Et pourvu que ce soit des clones qui le sortent de là. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un collègue Jedi le voit dans cet état. Surtout pas Anakin.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
